Semiconductor processing chambers generally have relatively heavy lids. Typically, the lids are equipped with pneumatic/spring lift cylinders that assist a technician in opening the lids. However, during maintenance tasks or other tasks in which the assisting cylinders may not be used, a technician has to lift the lid unassisted. Often, these chambers are part of integrated tools where many chambers are in close proximity. Thus, it may be difficult for a technician to get good leverage in a suitable location for lifting a lid. As a result, the technician may be injured (for example, by straining his or her back) when trying to lift the lid without the help of assisting cylinders.
Before undertaking the DETAILED DESCRIPTION OF THE INVENTION below, it may be advantageous to set forth definitions of certain words and phrases used throughout this patent document: the terms “include” and “comprise,” as well as derivatives thereof, mean inclusion without limitation; the term “or,” is inclusive, meaning and/or; the term “each” means every one of at least a subset of the identified items; the phrases “associated with” and “associated therewith,” as well as derivatives thereof, may mean to include, be included within, interconnect with, contain, be contained within, connect to or with, couple to or with, be communicable with, cooperate with, interleave, juxtapose, be proximate to, be bound to or with, have, have a property of, or the like; and the term “controller” means any device, system or part thereof that controls at least one operation, such a device may be implemented in hardware, firmware or software, or some combination of at least two of the same. It should be noted that the functionality associated with any particular controller may be centralized or distributed, whether locally or remotely. Definitions for certain words and phrases are provided throughout this patent document, those of ordinary skill in the art should understand that in many, if not most instances, such definitions apply to prior as well as future uses of such defined words and phrases.